milly_mollyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Egg
Bad Egg is an episode of Milly Molly and the one where the baby birds were born. It starts with Molly Horren dressed as a fairy and hiding in the bushes and, also hiding in the bushes, is Milly Mandara, dressed as an explorer. Fairy Molly jumps on Explorer Milly and surprises her. Fairy Molly then looks through the binoculars and sees a birds' nest. Both girls climb the tree to see if there is anything in it. Fairy Molly is a bit unsure. They see three blue eggs. Then Humphrey does the made-you-look trick with a soccer ball. Molly alerts him about the nest. Humphrey carelessly climbs up and wants to touch the eggs, but the girls worry he will break them. He calls them dumb eggs and dumb girls. The next day, the girls have another peek at the nest on their way to school. They only find two eggs and the third has fallen out of the tree and broken. They jump to the conclusion that Humphrey threw it out, and another one that it was fertilized in the first place. Humphrey gets defensive on the playground and denies he did it and lays (no pun intended but it was a pretty funny pun) the blame on the girls. The girls still think Humphrey did it as he is the only other person who knows about the nest. (a logical fallacy as they don't see the possibility that it was not a person). After school, the girls run up to the nest and watch it from the bushes. Molly sees a caterpillar and makes the dogerpillar joke. They notice Humphrey walk up to the tree and jump on him with accusations. He says he is looking out for the other eggs. They are all glad the eggs are safe. They jump down and Milly wonders why Humphrey would come back to check on eggs he thinks are dumb. The girls continue to watch the nest every moment. One day they find them hatching. Along comes Humphrey and the birds hatch out. Humphrey says "They are so" then hesitates as baby birds are like that to non-immediate bird fans, they are sort of cute and also sort of ugly, both to the extreme. He decides that he doesn't like cute stuff anyway and calls them ugly and dumb. Molly welcomes them to being born. Milly wonders if he could have been even considering saying something nice, but Molly shrugs it off. Later that week, there is a storm. The girls notice the babies are on the ground, but alive and well. They pick them up. Humphrey comes along and says to keep them warm in his lunchbox. He says they may be ugly and dumb, but they can't leave them there to die. They put them in the box. The three kids go to Milly's house. Milly gets a hot water bottle and blanket to put them on. According to Milly's father's bird book, they can make a makeshift nest out of a plastic basket. They use Milly's mother's peg basket. They line the basket with paper towels. They put the nest in the basket. They put the chicks in the basket. They put the basket in the tree as soon as the rain stops. They wire the nest in. They watch from the bushes. Milly reads in the bird book that the parents sometimes throw eggs out of the nest if they are bad, leading to an apology. The parents then fly up and feed the chicks. The children do a little dance. The girls thank Humphrey, but he still doesn't want to walk home from school with girls.